Lost In Translation
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Guilt Na chan goes shopping for groceries and ends up lost, thanks to Kyoji's mischiefs.What else should I write here?


"Guilt-na chan." Called Kyoji from the kitchen.

"Nani sundayoh? I can't believe you need me in the kitchen right now?" Guilt-na rushed into the kitchen, still holding his broom.

"Couldn't help it, then?" said Kyoji.

"Nani?"

"I'm afraid we ran out of food. Look, the fridge's quite empty."

"Then?"

"Of course, you should go and shop for the ingredients, ok?"

"Hey, I'm busy. Can't you just send Vincent for the job? Hey, Vincet!!"

"Yes, my lord?" Vincent came crashing in with grass and dirt on his body.

"I'm helping Tonae-chan with her gardening." He explained.

"Arrgh, what a mess. Never mind. Go back to your work. Damn, I have to clean the floor again."

"You just have to go and shop for the food right now, or it will be dirtier later." Kyoji said with a sly smile. "Or how about going back into the cross to reduce the expenditure?"

"Alright, alright! I'll go!" Guilt-na threw his apron aside and hurried out.

……………………………………………..

"Damn it. I didn't know the usual store's closed today. What a pain in the ass, havin to go to another store at the other end." Guilt-na walked down the street with the grocery bags. But then…

'Repair work in progress. Please use alternative road. We're sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you.'

"What the hell? Road block? Damn it. Kyoji's must be pissing around at this time. As if he's trying to nail right now." Thought Guilt-na. He looked around for a while. "Damn it, I guess I have to take another route back." He took another lane next to him, without a second thought. It was quite some time when he…

"Huh, nani? Where the hell is this place? Never been to this area before. It seems to be getting further from home. Arrggghh! It's getting late! Kyoji's gonna fuss again."

……………………………….

Back at the Yotobari's mansion.

"My lord is very late. I wonder what's wrong." Vincent was walking up and down nervously.

"Can we get the food ready while waiting for Guilt-na chan to come back? I'm sure she's alright. Right, onii-chan?" Tonae peeped to the living room.

"Hmmm." Thought Kyoji. "To think about it, I forgot to tell him that the nearest mart was closed today, and there's a road block at the usual pathway. Maybe he's lost alright." There was a sly smile on his face.

"Ahhh, that means my lord is in trouble! I must go find him. Can I, Master Kyoji?" Vincent became panicked.

"Oh, we can't even eat yet although it's getting late. We don't even have enough ingredients for tonight's meal."

"I'm hungry, onii-chan. Let's go find Guilt-na chan." Tonae walked into the room.

Just then they heard the sound of the door being opened. And then, Guilt-na walked in with the groceries. He looked really unwell after a long walk.

"Tadaima."

"Ah, Guilt-na chan, you're alright."

"Oh, my lord, you're back! Are you alright? You looked bad!!" Vincent rushed to him.

"Yeah, it's very painful, having to take a long way." Guilt-na groaned as Vincent helped him to the seat.

"Guilt-na chan's back. Now we can start cooking." Tonae went up to get the groceries. "Take a good rest, I'll do the cooking today."

"Oh, great, thanks, Tonae. I really can take your hand."

"Ho ho ho . Got lost eh?" said Kyoji.

"Damn it. The mart's cloased, and the road reapirs in progress. I don't know other roads to get back here that I had to go everywhere by myself and without any map. Do you know how tiring this is?" Guilt-na was annoyed.

"How pity." said Kyoji.

"Err… Master Kyoji, I thought you said you forgot to tell my lord about those things."

"Huh? That means… you knew it in the first place?" Guilt-na was mad by now.

"Ho ho ho .What a great exercise for ya at the same time." Kyoji walked out of the room.

"Kyoji!!!" yelled Guilt-na from the seat.

"My lord." Sighed Vincent.

"You'll pay for this later, Kyoji!" Guilt-na could only groan again.

"My lord, you need plenty of rest. Rest first. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Thanks, Vincent."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go and see what can I do to help Tonae-chan." He walked out to the kitchen.

"Lo and behold dinner!" Kyoji's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Kyoji!!!!!"


End file.
